Afterall, You're My Wonderwall
by xintothefire
Summary: Giving up doesn't always mean you are weak; sometimes it means that you are strong enough to let go.


_Today is gonna be the day,_

_ That they're gonna throw it back to you._

_ By now you should've somehow_

_ Realized what you gotta do._

_

* * *

_

My life, if that is what you choose to call it, stands for everything that isn't supposed to exist.

My brother is a werewolf, constantly fighting off vampires and probably many other mythical monsters I'm not aware of.

Some may interpret this dirty little secret as _"totally badass"_, as Paul puts it, but me, I'd much rather have that typical, not constantly living on the edge type of life.

I try to stand back from it all, making sure never to get in the way. Which I must admit, is practically impossible. Between La Push high school, over protective & overbearing friends, and my sarcastic persona, I'm bound to get myself in (more then necessary) unintended situations.

Such as this one.

I was currently squished into the backseat of my Brother's beat up Volkswagon, basically on the lap of Embry, (one of said friends) on my way to Emily and Sam's. Sam was the leader of the 'pack'. The alpha wolf, if so. Emily happened to be his fiance, the imprinte'. Imprinting was an even deeper way of love. The sign that two people were literally made for each other. The elders think it was a way to connect two people that'll breed strong werewolves together.

To me, it sounded like a bunch of fairytale crap. I never fully understood the concept, and I never intended to. Love was bad enough. Imprinting? No thank you. I'll take my life practical, with a side of normal.

"Ow, Ow, Ow! Get your boney ass elbow off of my knee!" I squirmed around until I felt the pressure release rather automatically.

"Looks like Anna is extra pissy today..." I heard Tyler mumble unintentional loud under his breath from the driver's seat. The whole car felt overheated with the extra body heat of 5 overgrown teenage boys.

"Just because I'm not a wolf and don't have super-sonic hearing, I still have ears, you ass." I muttered while looking out the window into the never-ending green of forests. Absentmindedly I managed to catch a few held-in chuckles. Almost on impulse, I rolled my dark eyes, allowing my fingers to graze my cheek softly as I tucked a strand of loose hair behind my ear.

"Can you guys please save the whole sibling rivalry until I'm out of the car this time?" I smacked Paul in the chest lightly. My fingers still managed to tingle lightly in distant pain. It didn't really matter if I hit him as hard as I could, The only damage would be done on me.

Rolling my eyes again, I dozed off out the window once more, catching nothing but a few shadows of the fading night. The more we drove, the darker the shades of green became, until it all meshed into darkness. Yet still, my eyes strained to catch a glimpse of something I couldn't put my finger on. The boys were talking back and forth about a new shape shifter who was supposed to be there tonight. I caught little of the conversation. Poor boy didn't know what he had coming.

For some reason I wasn't in the mood for a party tonight. Which was extremely odd, if you knew me at all. Whenever Sam hosted these get-together bonfires, I was the first to arrive, and the last to leave, preferably staggering off dizzily from the subtle hint of alcohol burning through my veins. But tonight, I felt as though I dragged myself to even get ready. Unlike the pack bonfires with the elders invited as well, this was more of a coupley, "I'm going to invite my new imprint and make you sit and watch" party, down on First Beach. Music, laughing, and a bottle of vodka. I only cared about that last part at the moment.

"Dude, I kinda would like to get outside, 'ya know? That is, unless your planning on staying in this dump of a car the whole time."

My head snapped up. "Huh? What- Oh. Urm, Sorry.." I smiled lightly and watched as the last person exited the car. Sliding off of Embry's lap and onto the seat, I opened the door quickly and hopped out, my vans landing delicately on the plush grass. I let my eyes divert to the water, where the heavy waves crashed against the shore, sending the salty scent of sea to waft inland.

I counted my steps boredly as I made my way to the lit fire.

Seventeen. Nineteen. Twenty-two. Twenty-seven.

Just as I was about to grab a blanket and huddle to a log, I realized Jared and Kim had taken my usual spot. Though I stopped slowly in my tracks, I watched distantly as he wrapped his arm around her to pull her close. The tall brunette giggled and buried her head in his chest, while he simply laughed, obviously just as nervous as the girl. As cute as it was, my eyes narrowed, the reflection from the fire burning bright in my irises.

Looks like another night of wishing I was at home. Almost equally worse, I had actually spent time getting ready that night. My hair, usually falling in soft rivets down my back, now fell in chocolate curls which flowed with such delicacy I was even impressed. I had outlined my honey orbs with a charcoal liner and a smudge of mascara, adding a little blush to highlight my high bone structure. Although I was a straight laced jeans and tee sort of girl, I mixed it up and threw on a snug caramel cardigan, and a few simple pieces of jewelry I had dug up from my long forgotten jewelry box. My jeans were subtly sexy, with a few designer tears along the thighs. I had to admit, I wasn't going to waste it.

Tearing myself from my material thoughts, My eyes unnarrowed and locked with Embry's from behind the fire. He was standing next to Paul and Rachel, laughing about something irrelevant to me at the time. He grinned boyishly in my direction, and my heart lurched unexpectedly. _Fuck._ We had just broken up, and I still got that feeling when he simply looked at me; it was sad, I had to admit. The break up, as painful and jarring as it was to both of us, was for the best. As much as I hated to see it that way, it was.

Embry hadn't imprinted on me. At the moment, it was okay with both of us when things started up. We figured it was a fling that would burn out, no harm intended. But the more we fell, the more we realized the chance of him imprinting someday on someone other than me, ached; Just the thought made me flinch and wrap my arms numbly around my stomach, as if keeping myself from doubling over.

Seeing this, His eyes visibly clouded over and I had to tear my eyes away before I caved any more.

Waddling over the red cooler stashed on the sand, My reflexes opened it and tore a Corona from the bottom. The moment I reached to fish it out, a stronger, tanned hand grasped the bottom simultaneously. I groaned inwardly.

"Look buddy, I called dibs -"

I looked up quickly, a look of disdain plastered upon my face, when my eyes acknowledged the killjoy. He laughed huskily and took a step backwards. I was used to tall, I mean, I grew up with the tallest guys in Washington. But this guy had to top Sam even. No exaggeration needed.

Breaking my thoughts from his massiveness, I locked eyes with his for a millisecond, questioning that laugh. His warm palm pressed against the top of my hand, and I cocked my head to the side, smirking unexpectedly. Likewise, I was also used to the unusual body temperature, but this was a different type of burn. Almost a coldness, yet still enough to send shockwaves throughout my body.

"I'm not afraid to beat up any wolves."

His eyes were wide, as if not knowing his secret wasn't so secret after all. He looked around rather quickly, making sure none of the other girls had heard.

"Chillax, paranoid." Laughing quietly, a caught him off of his guard and pulled the bottle away from his hands, cracking the top open and arching an eyebrow. He watched the entire time was suspicious eyes, a smirk lingering upon his lips. He grabbed another bottle, following my exact actions. This caused a chuckle from my part.

"Annaleigh." I murmured, leaning the rim of the bottle out towards him to tap against his.

"Jacob." He replied with a clink of his glass against mine.

_Jacob._

* * *

**AN:** *fangirl screams* I've been reading this website for so damn long, yet it took me years to actually post anything. I had this posted on another website, but finally converted over after glitches and such. |: Pain in the ass, no?

Anywhore, I have quite a few chapters of this story already written up, and I promise you 100% it gets far better. I actually wrote this chapter a couple years back, and now I'm all o-o. Damn. I sucked. BUT, whatever.

Please, please, please review. Make my day. :)


End file.
